My Gay Friends
by Alynda B
Summary: Tidak ada orang yang memilih untuk menjadi Gay dan tidak normal, hal itulah yg akhirnya Sasuke sadari. Tidak seharusnya ia menyalahkan Naruto-Sahabatnya akan hal itu. Karena tanpanya ia tidak akan bisa hidup bahagia dengan Sakura. Oneshoot Complete gays. RnR please
Tidak ada orang yang memilih untuk menjadi gay dan tidak normal, kalo dia tidak terlahir seperti itu dia tidak akan jadi seperti itu. Kalo itu memang kondisi yang dimilikinya sejak lahir, jadi punya kuasa apa dia untuk mengubahnya. (Panji Pragiwaksono)

.

.

.

 **My Gay Friends**

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Alynda B Present ^_^

.

.

.

"apa? Naruto sialan itu? Kali ini apa yang bajingan itu inginkan Sakura?" pertanyaan bernada tajam dari mulut suaminya itu membuat wanita musim semi yang saat itu tengah hamil 9 bulan itu langsung menatap sang suami skepstis.

"berhenti mengumpatinya Sasuke ! dia sahabatmu, ingat itu! Kalian sudah terlalu lama tidak berhubungan lagi."

Pria Raven itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia sangat kesal sekarang. Kenapa juga istrinya itu harus mengungkit nama mantan sahabatnya.

"dia bukan sahabatku lagi Sakura, dan kalau kau ingat aku tidak suka namanya terdengar olehku. Bukankah kau tau aku sangat membencinya"

Kesabaran Sakura menguap seketika itu juga. Di bantingnya buku tebal yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"aku tidak mengerti dengan kebencianmu itu Sasuke, sampai kapanpun dia itu tetap sahabatmu. Sampai kau membuang semua kekeras kepalaan itu. Jangan pernah berharap aku mau bicara denganmu lagi"

Raut wajah Sasuke yang awalnya datar mengeras seketika. setelah itu wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat, hilanglah semua topeng yang selama ini ia kenakan, hancur pula sikap keras kepala yang dimilikinya tadi, ia panik.

"Sakura, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kau mau meninggalkanku? Tidak, jangan meninggalkanku !"

Saat melihat keadaan Sasuke yang terguncang, raut wajah Sakura melunak. Dihampirinya sang suami dan dipeluknya erat, meski tak bisa terlalu erat mengingat perutnya yang kini membuncit.

"aku disini sayang. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun Sasuke. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terus membenci sahabatmu Sasuke. Kau harus tau, Naruto tidak pernah berniat seperti itu. Kau tidak bisa terus menyalahkannya, maafkan dia. Pikirkanlah kembali hal ini Sasuke"

.

.

.

Kata-kata Sakura kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

Sakura benar

Dibukanya buku album lama yang ada dihadapannya ini. Album itu berisi foto-foto dirinya dan Naruto.

 **Flashback On**

Naruto, Pria berambut pirang yang memiliki manik sewarna langit itu merupakan sahabatnya semasa kuliah. Sahabat over aktif yang tidak pernah bisa diam dan selalu mengoceh itulah yang selama ini bertahan disampingnya, disaat yang lain mulai menjauh karena sikap dingin dan mulut tajamnya.

Julukan pangeran es bermulut tajam yang selalu di lontarkan itu memang bukan isapan jempol belaka. Ia sengaja bersikap seperti itu untuk mengusir siapapun yang berusaha mendekatinya. Ia tidak suka berteman, ia merasa bahwa orang-orang yang mendekatinya hanya ingin memanfaatkannya dan ia benci hal itu. Oleh karena itu ia tidak mengizinkan seorang pun disisinya.

Karena, ia tidak mempercayai siapapun

Tapi, Naruto. Bocah itu terus menempel padanya seperti lintah. Ia terus berada disisinya meski ia terus mengusirnya, mengatainya dengan kalimat-kalimatnya yang jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Terus seperti itu. Seperti siang itu di kantin kampus, ia tengah membaca buku tebal tentang bisnis.

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku Naruto. Kau menggangguku!" cengiran menyebalkan muncul di wajah konyol pria pirang itu saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"oh ayolah Sasuke, berhentilah membaca buku membosankan itu. Matamu akan cepat rabun jika kau terus memandangnya. Apa kau tidak tergiur melihat ramen lezat ini, bukankah baunya sangat menggoda?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"makan saja benda itu dan berhenti membuat keributan Naruto" ia kembali mengacuhkan naruto yang mengangkat bahunya pasrah, ia sudah terbiasa dengan pria raven yang memang selalu bersikap seperti itu. Pria kuning itu akhirnya lebih memilih untuk memakan ramennya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

"aku tau kau menyukainya Teme. Jadi berhentilah hanya memandanginya seperti itu. Datangi dan ajak kenalan gadis pink itu Sasuke" kata-kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul itu begitu mengejutkannya. Rona tipis langsung menjalari pipi pucat milik Sasuke.

"dari mana kau tau kalau aku menyukainya?, dan juga dari mana kau menyimpulkan kalau gadis yang aku pandangi itu Sakura?"

Naruto tersenyum

"hoo, jadi namanya Sakura. tentu saja aku tau kau menyukainya Teme, aku bisa melihatnya di matamu. Tatapan sukamu pada gadis pink itu sangatlah jelas Teme. Lagipula bagaimana aku bisa tidak tau kalau kau terus saja melotot saat gadis itu berada di sekitarmu."

"aku tidak melotot brengsek!" Naruto tertawa keras mendengar umpatan Sasuke.

Itu adalah awal-awal masa kuliahnya. Sasuke terus memandangi Sakura dari kejauhan selama beberapa semester selanjutnya. Ia juga tetap membiarkan Naruto berada di sisinya sebagai satu-satunya orang yang ia percayai. Sasuke bahkan mulai menganggapnya sahabat, meski kenyataannya pria pirang itu jadi lebih menyebalkan dari pada sebelumnya.

Hingga saat itu tiba, saat dimana tali persahabatannya dengan Naruto terputus. Saat itu ia masih semester 4, seharusnya butuh 2 tahun lagi untuknya lulus dan bisa menggantikan sang Ayah di perusahaan keluarga mereka.

Ia yang sebelumnya tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya kini mulai terusik saat tidak sengaja pembicaraan orang lain tentang dirinya. Saat ia sedang duduk di bangku taman kampus seperti biasanya untuk membaca buku kesayangannya, yang tentu saja buku tentang bisnis.

"sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun adalah pasangan gay! Mulut bajingan mana yang berani berbicara seperti itu tentang kedua pangeran ku yang tampan" mata biru gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menatap tak percaya pada dua gadis lain dihadapannya.

"banyak yang membicarakannya Ino, kau pikir kenapa dia selalu mengusir semua orang yang mendekatinya dan hanya membiarkan Naruto itu dekat dengannya?." Bahu gadis yang di panggil Ino itu merosot saat ia mulai memproses kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Ya, gadis mengambil kesimpulan yang sama dengan yang tadi telah diutarakan sahabatnya.

"tapi Tenten, terlepas dari itu semua mereka berdua itu memang memiliki wajah yang tampan, benarkan Ino?"

"kau benar Karin" Ino mengangguk menyetujui perkataan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Kali ini Tenten juga mengakui fakta itu. Sasuke dan Naruto memang pantas jadi idola, wajah mereka benar-benar tampan.

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya saat mendengar pujian gadis-gadis itu. Walaupun selama ini ia sadar akan kelebihannya itu, tapi mendengar pengakuan dari orang lain itu membuatnya bangga. Tapi ia tiba-tiba mengernyit saat mengingat pembicaraan awal para gadis itu. Ia dan si kuning dobe adalah pasangan gay? Apa-apaan itu ! dirinya adalah pria normal, terbukti dengan perasaan yang ia miliki terhadap gadis musim semi yang hampir 2 tahun ini menguasai hatinya.

.

.

.

Gosip yang membicarakan tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto semakin lama semakin terdengar menyebalkan. Pada awalnya Sasuke tidak pernah memperdulikannya lagi. Karena ia merasa dirinya normal, tapi ia benar-benar murka saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Kumpulan pria menjijikkan yang tak ia kenal kini bahkan telah berani menghalangi jalannya.

"mau kemana Pangeran? Terburu-buru sekali" pria bergigi tajam itu tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"kau menghalangi jalannya Hidan, dia pasti mau menemui kekasih kuningnya. Melepas rindu eh.." ucapan pria pirang dengan wajah cantik itu mengundang tawa dari yang lain.

Kali ini emosi Sasuke benar-benar memuncak "enyahlah dari hadapanku berengsek !" tatapan tajam ia arahkan pada kumpulan pria yang masih tertawa dihadapannya.

"uwaah..! jangan marah pangeran, tenang saja kami tidak akan mengganggu jalanmu untuk menemui kekasihmu tercinta itu. Kami senang melihatnya. Ah.. kalian memang pasangan yang serasi" kali ini pria berambut orange dengan banyak tindikan yang menghiasi wajahnya berbicara sambil memasang seringai menjijikkan. Pria itu menjentikkan jarinya dan kumpulan pria tadi tiba-tiba menyingkir dan memberinya jalan.

.

.

.

Karena tidak tahan mendengar gosip yang membicarakannya akhir-akhir ini Sasuke memilih untuk mendatangi apartemen Naruto, mencoba mengajaknya berdiskusi tentang masalah ini.

"Dobe, apa kau tidak merasa terganggu? Ucapan mereka yang mengatakan kita pasangan Gay seakan terus berdengung di telingaku beberapa minggu ini" Sasuke membanting buku tebal yang dibawanya ke meja.

Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang baginya terdengar seperti sedang merajuk. "ada apa denganmu? biasanya juga kau tidak pernah peduli tentang hal semacam ini. kau benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya Teme"

"tentu saja aku awalnya tidak peduli Naruto. Tapi ini benar-benar keterlaluan, Sakura semakin menjauhiku dobe, dan kau terus bersikap biasa. Aku ingin gosip sialan ini cepat berakhir. Aku Normal, kau juga normal, karena aku tidak menyukaimu dan tidak mungkin menyukaiku, kita masih sama-sama menyukai wanita cantik, benar k.." ucapan panjang yang tidak biasanya keluar dari mulut Sasuke terhenti begitu saja saat melihat Naruto memandangnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Mata sasuke melebar "tidak! Tidak mungkin kan! Kau tidak mungkin benar-benar menyukaiku seperti gosip berengsek itu kan? Kau masih normal kan Naruto" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Naruto dihadapannya dengan keras. Sasuke benar-benar panik sekarang.

Manik biru Naruto masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah, tapi Sasuke tau. Apa yang ia takutkan tadi benar-benar nyata. "maafkan aku Sasuke, sekeras apapun aku menyangkalnya selama ini. Perasaan ini tetap ada, aku.. menyukaimu Sasuke. Sebagai sahabat dan juga .. pasangan"

Tonjokan keras didapatkan Naruto diwajahnya tepat setelah ia selesai mengutarakan perasaannya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak ragu saat melayangkan pukulan-pukulan selanjutnya. Tidak peduli wajah Naruto telah lebam disana-sini dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya Sasuke tetap terus memukulinya.

"Brengsek! Setelah aku membiarkanmu tetap disisiku. Setelah aku mulai mempercayaimu dan menganggapmu teman, bahkan sahabat. Jadi ini yang kau berikan padaku? Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mempercayaimu begitu saja. Mulai saat ini, Jangan pernah kau tunjukkan wajahmu dihadapanku lagi bajingan!"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan apartemen Naruto. Tapi sebelum ia meraih gagang pintu ia berhenti karena ucapan Naruto.

"aku tidak akan meminta maaf Sasuke karena aku tidak pernah menyesal. Kau harus tau aku juga tersiksa dengan perasaan sialan ini. Aku tak pernah bisa memilih kepada siapa hatiku jatuh Sasuke. Aku juga tidak pernah memilih untuk jadi tidak normal seperti ini. Tapi, kalau kau memang tidak bisa menerimaku sebagai seorang sahabat karena ke-tidak-normalan diriku, aku akan menjauh seperti yang kau minta. Aku akan tetap menganggapmu sahabatku"

Itu adalah saat terakhir ia berbicara dengan Naruto. Meski ia masih sering bertemu dengan pria pirang itu. Mereka akan bersikap tidak saling mengenal. Ia sendiri akhirnya lulus dan di wisuda akhir tahun ini karena ia memutuskan untuk mengambil program percepatan. Hal itu memang tidak mustahil ia lakukan mengingat kapasitas otak yang ia miliki sebagai seorang keturunan Uchiha. Ia juga berhasil mendapatkan hati gadis musim semi itu sebelum ia diwisuda dan pulang ke negara asalnya.

 **Flashback Off**

.

.

.

7 tahun telah berlalu dari saat itu dan Sasuke benar-benar tidak pernah mempercayai siapapun lagi kecuali Sakura yang telah 5 tahun ini berada disisinya. Ia tidak lagi berteman. Tapi mengingat kembali kenangan itu telah membuat hati Sasuke terbuka. Sakura benar, tak seharusnya ia menyalahkan Naruto sepenuhnya. Karena ia tau betul sahabat pirangnya itu sungguh menyayanginya sebagai sahabat meski juga di barengi dengan perasaan lain dihatinya yang tidak bisa ia cegah.

.

.

.

Istrinya, Sakura tengah duduk di balkon kamar mereka yang menghadap ke arah danau yang dikelilingi hutan diseberangnya. Wanita musim semi berperut buncit itu tersenyum sendu sambil menunduk. Jemarinya mengusap lembut cover buku berwarna coklat yang terbuat dari kulit. Beberapa tetes air mata tampak telah membasahi sampul buku yang ada dipangkuannya itu.

"Sakura" wanita itu menoleh saat mendengar suara baritone milik Sasuke, suaminya. Tangannya langsung mengusap air mata yang untuk kesekian kalinya berhasil lolos dari mata emerald miliknya.

"jangan menangis Sakura. Maafkan aku, kau benar tentang Naruto. Tidak seharusnya aku membencinya selama ini. Pertemukan aku dengannya Sakura, aku ingin memperbaiki segalanya yang telah hancur." Kata-kata Sasuke membuat air mata Sakura turun semakin deras.

"dia sudah bersama kita sekarang Sasuke. Naruto selalu bersama kita.. disini" Sakura meletakkan tangan mungilnya tepat di tengah dada Sasuke. Tempat dimana pusat kehidupan Sasuke berdetak. Jantungnya

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya "apa maksudmu Sakura".

Dan kerutan di kening Sasuke semakin dalam tatkala ia melihat Sakura meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi -ah selama ini- selalu ia pegang ke tangan Sasuke. "Lihatlah itu Sasuke !"

Buku coklat yang berjudul 'Money and Time' itu baru disadarinya adalah buku miliknya yang ia tinggalkan di apartemen Naruto di hari itu. Nama Uchiha Sasuke tertulis rapi di sudut atas buku .

Ia menemukan dua amplop terselip didalam buku. Satu amplop berlogo resmi dari salah satu Rumah Sakit yang ada di kotanya, dan yang satu lagi hanya amplop polos berwarna putih dengan beberapa bagian yang terkena darah dan telah lama mengering.

Air mata sasuke langsung terjatuh saat ia membaca tulisan di lembar kertas yang berada di dalam amplop resmi. Di dalamnya hanya berisi lembar persetujuan pendonoran jantung. Dengan Naruto sebagai pendonor dan dirinya sebagai penerima.

"jadi Naruto.." Sakura mengangguk. Air mata wanita itu mengalir deras seperti air mata miliknya.

Dengan gemetar Sasuke membuka amplop selanjutnya yang bernoda percikan darah. Ia menarik keluar sebuah foto. Fotonya bersama si kuning sahabatnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera, dengan topi di kepalanya. Dibelakangnya dirinya tampak sangat kesal dengan wajah penuh cream kue. Sasuke tersenyum getir, itu adalah saat dirinya berulang tahun. Dan tangis Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi saat dia menemukan kalimat dengan tulisan jelek yang ia kenali sebagai tulisan tangan Naruto terukir di belakang foto itu.

'Aku dan seseorang yang akan selamanya menjadi Sahabatku, Sasuke. Happy Birthday Sasuke, semoga kau selalu berbahagia'

.

.

.

 **Flashback On**

"tolong Naruto, bagaimana ini? Sasuke harus selamat, aku tidak bisa membiarkan anak kami tumbuh tanpa ayahnya" Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan Naruto. Pria itu mengusap lembut bahunya.

Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengetahui kedekatannya dengan Naruto. Dulu Naruto-lah yang menemuinya dan memohon agar dirinya tidak membenci dan menjauhi Sasuke karena pria itu begitu mencintainya. Naruto berkata bahwa Sasuke tidak bersalah karena dia sepenuhnya normal. Hanya dia yang abnormal dan cacat. Sasuke juga tidak tau bahwa selama ini Naruto juga tinggal di kota yang sama dengan mereka.

"jadi, sudah berapa bulan usianya Sakura?"

"baru 4 minggu Naruto, dan dia akan kehilangan ayahnya, tolong selamatkan dia, ku mohon.." Naruto mengangguk kemudian berdiri meninggalkannya sendiri.

Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan saat akan pulang kerja kerumah mereka. Beberapa tulang rusuknya patah, dan salah satunya menusuk tepat ke jantungnya. Karena kerusakannya parah, ia hanya memiliki 2 pilihan. Harus menemukan donor jantung sekarang juga atau mati.

"tidak bisa Tuan, kami tidak bisa menerima Jantung dari anda. Meski jantung anda dan pasien memiliki kecocokan yang tinggi, tapi anda adalah orang yang masih sehat. Kami hanya menerima donor jantung dari orang yang sekarat atau hampir meninggal dan tidak memiliki harapan untuk tetap hidup"

"jadi bisa menerima jantung dari orang yang hampir mati dokter?" dokter itu mengangguk "Baiklah"

.

.

.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku memang ingin Sasuke selamat, tapi kenapa kau harus sampai melakukan hal ini Naruto?." Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Naruto saat brankar (ranjang transfer) pria itu di larikan ke arah UGD.

Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan sengaja menabrakkan dirinya pada truk yang melintas di belakang rumah sakit agar ia bisa mendonorkan jantungnya pada Sasuke yang kini juga tengah sekarat. Sasuke hanya bisa bertahan tak lama lagi. Air mata Sakura kembali mengalir, Noda darah suaminya yang bahkan belum kering di bajunya kini kembali basah tertimpa darah Naruto.

"serahkan surat itu padanya, hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya Sakura. Sasuke membutuhkan jantung dan waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi, lagipula Jantung kami cocok Sakura. sampaikan salamku padanya, ingat ! jangan pernah menyesali apa yang terjadi, aku akan terus hidup bersama kalian dan menjadi bagian dari kalian. Selamat tinggal Sakura"

Sakura memeluk erat surat pemberian Naruto. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai saat tubuh Naruto telah masuk dan pintu itu telah sepenuhnya tertutup rapat. "Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal Naruto, aku menyayangimu"

 **Flashback Off**

.

.

.

.

 **Fin?**

.

.

.

5 Years Later

Sasuke sedang membaca korannya dengan tenang di ruang tengah sementara sakura sedang merajut sambil tersenyum menatap putri kecil mereka yang tengah memandang deretan foto yang ada di meja khusus di ruang itu dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Jadi paman Naruto itu orang yang seperti apa papa?" pertanyaan gadis kecil kesayangannya itu membuat Sasuke meletakkan Koran yang tadi tengah dibacanya, dan meraih putri kecil itu ke atas pangkuannya.

"dia orang yang baik, ceria dengan senyuman hangat meskipun terkadang suka bersikap konyol. Bukankah dia tampan Sarada? Ah.. walaupun wajah papa masih terlihat jauh lebih tampan" Sarada terkikik pelan mendengar kata-kata papanya yang terdengar sangat penuh dengan percaya diri.

"yah, bagiku papa pria yang paling tampan, setelah itu baru paman Naruto menempati tempat kedua. Ah.. kalau sudah besar nanti aku ingin memiliki suami seperti paman Naruto yang tampan dan baik hati juga hangat."

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan putrinya. Bagaimana bisa putri kecilnya yang baru berumur 5 tahun itu berkata tentang pernikahan? Putrinya itu memang memiliki pikiran yang jauh lebih dewasa dari usianya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Di usapnya rambut hitam pajang milik putri kecilnya itu. Gadis kecil itu mewarisi wajah sakura sepenuhnya, dan yang membuatnya sedikit takjub adalah manik mata sewarna langit musim panas sarada yang sama persis dengan milik Naruto. Sasuke seakan melihat Naruto saat ia menatap mata itu. Seolah-olah Naruto benar-benar telah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Terlepas dari itu semua Uchiha Sarada adalah seorang gadis kecil yang sangat cantik dan cerdas, ia juga mewarisi beberapa sifat Naruto yang ceria, ramah dan baik hati. Gadis itu sangat hangat dan seterang mentari.

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia melihat keluarga kecilnya yang sempurna, dengan Sakura dan Sarada di sisinya. Ia menyentuh dadanya tepat di tempat jantung Naruto yang telah menjadi miliknya kini berdetak teratur.

"Terima kasih Naruto, Tanpamu aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan ini, terima kasih juga karena telah menjadi bagian dari kami semua. Aku menyayangimu SAHABAT"

.

.

.

 **Owari**

Kali ini bener-bener udah tamat.

Yuhuuu.. gue hadir dengan one-shoot fic yang baru.. fic yang gue persembahkan buat para fujoshi, dengan tema persahabatan..

Big Thanks gue persembahkan buat Miko temen gue, juga Ame to Ai yang udah gue repotin buat nentuin judul fic ini, karena jujur gue bingung waktu itu mau ngasih judul apaan.

Oh ya, fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita yang entah gue baca dimana dan judulnya apa, gue udah lupa. Jadi jangan kaget kalo misalnya lo ngerasa pernah membaca cerita ini disuatu tempat.

Dan, er... gue pasti lanjutin fic gue yang lain kok *Nyengir hehee.. kabuuur..

See you again minna san..


End file.
